tabla de drabble dark x link
by Destraik Matsumoto
Summary: es mi primera tabbla de drabbles asi que es algo corta pero entren por favor esta ambientado en el ocarina of time


Tabla de drabbles de Legend of Zelda por Destraik Matsumoto

mi primer tabla de drabbles de dark link x link

* * *

Árbol

Cuando el árbol Deku lo llamo no supo que es lo que le esperaría en su aventura con Navi, ahora 7 años después solo puede decirle gracias por permitirle conocer a Dark.

Beso

Cuando Dark le dijo que si podía besarlo él no sabía que era eso, ahora cada vez que él le pedía eso el aceptaba con gusto.

Casa

Cuando Link le pregunto a Dark donde quería vivir el dijo que el Lago Hylia encontraron una casa era absolutamente hermosa pero según Dark nada puede rivalizar a Link.

Deku

Cuando Dark fue atacado por un Deku y se lastimo se dio cuenta que Link es mucho mas sádico de lo que parece.

Escuela

Cuando Dark se encontró con Link el primer día de escuela no le presto atención pero al volverlo a encontrara cuando se defendió de unos matones sintió ganas de protegerlo.

Familia

Tanto Dark como Link no conocieron a sus familias y aunque Link consideraba a los Kokiri como su familia él sabía que no era así por eso cuando pudieron formarla por si mismo se sintieron felices.

Ganondorf

Para Dark y Link solo podían describir a Ganondorf como un maldito estúpido avaricioso sin corazón consumido por la Trifuerza del poder pero también le estaban sumamente agradecidos por dejarlos conocerse.

Hielo

Cuando Dark conoció el hielo cuando fueron al Dominio Zora se estaba muriendo de frio pero si cada vez que iban Link se abrazaba a él en busca de calor no le importaba volver a ir.

Inteligencia

Cuando Dark conoció a Link en la escuela no sabía que él era inteligente pero al ver que Link lo supero en el examen sabía que debía haberse quedado callado.

Juegos

Cuando fueron a jugar cartas con unos amigos Link se dio cuenta que no debe apostar con Dark ya que el haber disfrazado de Zelda era más horrible de lo que parece y no le halla la risa a esto aunque si esto puede servir para que Dark se pusiera celoso valía la pena.

Kimono

Link cuando le dijeron si podía ponerse un kimono el acepto sin saber lo que era pero él nunca pensó que sería un vestido muy corto a su parecer pero si la mirada de Dark prometía lo que él piensa tal vez no es tan malo.

Link

Para Dark, Link es su salvación su ángel su luz su todo aquel que lo salvo de sí mismo y solo podía agradecer a las tres diosas por permitirle conocerlo.

Mascara

Aunque nadie lo sepa Link ha vivido con una máscara toda su vida y por eso se sorprendió que Dark pueda ver tan fácil que está fingiendo y Dark no entiende por qué Link utiliza esa mascara pero no le importa y solo quiere deshacerse de ella para poder ver al verdadero Link.

Niño

Link aunque no lo recuerde conoció a Dark cuando era niño pero Dark lo descubrió cuando eran adulto y según el a Link el tiempo le sentó absolutamente bien a l volverse a reunir 7 años después.

Ñoño

Para Dark, Link se veía bastante ñoño el primer día de escuela al traer ropa holgada lentes gruesos y una capucha que le tapaba todo pero cuando lo encontró en la piscina otra vez solo pudo pensar que tan equivocado estaba.

Ocarina

Según Dark la ocarina de Link es una de los más bellos instrumentos que ha oído en su vida y aún más si la toca lo Link y es por eso que no entiende por qué Link es tan tímido cuando dice un cumplido así y solo diciendo "_no soy tan bueno_" y el solo contesta "_aunque la ocarina que tocas es de los más bellos instrumentos que mis oídos han tenido el placer de escuchar nada se compara a oír tu voz diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos_" después de decir eso Link avergonzó tanto que Dark tuvo que dormir en el sofá ese día.

Pureza

Según Dark, Link es una criatura absolutamente pura y no entendía por qué estaba con alguien como él y cuando le pregunto el solo contesto "_para mi tu eres aquel que alivio mi soledad, eres aquello por lo cual puedo seguir luchando. Para mí, tu eres una persona de corazón puro por favor no pienses lo contrario amado mío_".

Quieto

Link siempre ha sido una persona inquieta con ansia de aventura alegre enérgico una personas de las que quedan pocos pero Dark puede decir que Link cuando está quieto es absolutamente adorable.

Rama

A Dark nunca le han gustado las ramas son estorbosas y solo logran caerle encima o golpearlo pero después de que Link se subió a un árbol por sus ramas pensó que tal vez las ramas no eran tan malas y más si permitían verle el trasero a Link desde este ángulo.

Saria

Cuando Link le contó a Saria de su relación con Dark estaba sumamente nervioso pero no entendió por qué cuando le dijo y Dark lo beso después de que ella los aceptó bastante bien a ella le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz.

Tímido

Aunque no lo parezca Link es bastante tímido a lo hora de demostrar su afecto pero después de que Dark se esforzó tanto en preparar tan bonita velada tal vez podía dejar la timidez un rato.

Unión

Según Dark la unión de Link con él es una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo y aunque Link se sienta tan avergonzado al final es solo más adorable aun.

Verdad

Para Dark la única verdad que existe es que Link es su razón de ser y para Link aunque tenga el lente la verdad sabe que no lo necesita para darse cuenta que Dark es su razón de ser.

Whiskey

Dark descubrió de la manera más absurda que Link no soporta las bebidas alcohólicas como el whiskey pero también descubrió que Link es una bestia en la cama con alcohol en su sangre aunque lamentablemente no lo recuerde al día siguiente pero el con gusto se lo recuerda.

Xenofobia

Dark no sabía que tenía xenofobia hasta que conoció a Link pero si cada vez que se ponía xenofóbico estaba Link con la tal vez lo supere más pronto de lo que cree.

Yoga

Dark no sabía lo que era la yoga y cuando Link se la mostro descubrió que Link es _muy_ flexible y cuando tuvieron sexo la siguiente vez se dio cuenta que tantas ventajas tenia eso.

Zora

Para Dark la Princesa Zora Ruto no se le mete en la cabeza que Link es suyo y es por eso que siempre ha pensado que ella es una molestia absoluta pero recientemente se dio cuenta que ella hace lo mismo que Saria y también le regalo _múltiples trajes especiales_ para Link pensó que se llevaran muy bien.


End file.
